Mi gato endemoniado
by Grey Winter
Summary: Solo Yu podría llevar aquel asunto tan lejos y todo por un ¿gato? Su imaginación no tenia limites en ocasiones, al igual que su necedad. -"Me da la impresión de que cada vez que te veo, me meto en problemas"- Universo Alterno… Y un pequeño MasaxGin (?)


**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes deMetal fight beyblade, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Como ya mencione antes esto estaba basado en un universo alterno, siento si los personajes me quedaron un poco OC, pero es necesario para la trama.

* * *

**Cap.1 - Mi gato endemoniado - Guía de supervivencia**

–Pero prometiste estar aquí

_/–Lo se…/_

–Iríamos al parque de diversiones todo el fin de semana

_/–Sabes que no faltaría si no fuera importante / _

–Pero…

_/–Te prometo estar ahí en cuanto pueda /_

–…

_/–Iremos a donde tú quieras ¿esta bien? /_

–Si

_/–Te quiero hijo/ _

–Yo también

**U**n largo suspiro escapo de sus labios, al momento que escucho al otro lado de la línea, la llamada cortarse. Se tomo un momento para ver el teléfono móvil en su mano, antes de colocarlo de regreso sobre la mesa de centro. Una profunda decepción lo invadió, de nuevo, no vería a su padre, de nuevo, su trabajo le impedía estar con él.

Recargo su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y ocultando su mirada. El pequeño Yu Tendo, un niño tan alegre y vivas, pasaría un fin de semana mas encerrado en casa, si nada mejor que hacer que ver aburridos y repetitivos programas de televisión. Odiaba pasar los fines de semana haciendo nada.

"_Te prometo_" Esas dos palabras parecían haberse vuelto las favoritas de su padre, ya que las usaba con mucha frecuencia últimamente.

Clavo su mirada en la alfombra que cubría la sala, en aparente paz, hasta que un quejido escapo de su garganta, armando una pequeña rabieta. Era tan injusto.

–La comida esta lista – anuncio una voz femenina al otro lado de la cocina

Pero Yu no se movió, de su lugar solo bajo los brazos y cerros los ojos, aun molesto con la idea de pasar un fin de semana aburrido.

–Vamos, que la comida se enfría – insistió aquella voz, que no recibió respuesta

Fue entonces que de la cocina salio una joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro y unos bonitos ojos azules, ella camino hasta el sofá encontrando al pequeño muy quieto.

– ¿Esta todo bien? – pregunto tomando asiento junto él

Yu negó con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada del suelo

–Papá no va llegar este fin de semana – dijo en tono bajo

La chica entendió el problema de inmediato. Ella era Aline la niñera de Yu, con su padre trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo y sin nadie mas que se hiciera cargo del niño, ella se había vuelto su niñera de tiempo completo. Con casi un año trabajando para la familia Tendo, Aline era testigo de la falta constante del señor Tendo, que nunca pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, situación que empeoro cuando fue ascendido en la empresa que laboraba.

–Sabes que si tu papá pudiera pasaría más tiempo contigo, no es su culpa tener tanto trabajo pendiente

Yu desvió la mira al lado contrario.

–Ya veras que pronto regresa, y te llevara de paseo a donde más te guste – el pelinaranja vio a la chica con cierto enojo, a veces parecía que su papá y ella se ponían de acuerdo para repetirle las mismas cosas.

–Ahora vamos, es hora de que comas – se puso de pie animándolo a levantarse

– ¡No quiero!

–Si no comer nada, te dolerá el estomago – le advirtió

–No me importa – se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda

Aunque Aline conocía muy bien los caprichos del pelinaranja, este solía superarse así mismo y meterse en líos con frecuencia, dándole varios dolores de cabeza a la pobre chica. Por suerte, sabia bien como convencer al pequeño.

–Y si te dijera que después de comer, te llevo a comprar un helado

Yu dio un respingo al escuchar su propuesta, siempre caí con eso, no podía evitarlo, en verdad amaba comer helado.

–Que sean dos helados

–Serán dos helados entonces – sonrió feliz al ver que su idea resulto – Ven, vamos a comer

El pelinaranja corrió a la cocina, no iba admitirlo, pero en realidad tenía mucha hambre. Sobre el sofá quedo olvidado el cuaderno de dibujos de Yu, al niño le gustaba dibujar en sus ratos libres. Aline tomo la libreta y vio la última hoja, donde encontró el dibujo de un perro color marrón. Ese era el mas grande deseo de Yu, tener un perro, deseo que su padre no compartía, para él los perros resultaban demasiado ruidosos y problemáticos, razón por la que se había negado a comprarle un cachorro.

Aun con la clara negativa de su papá, Yu insistía cada que tenia oportunidad, asegurando que lo cuidaría bien, lo alimentaría a tiempo y sacaría de paseo, en compañía de Aline claro. Para ese fin de semana tenia planeado mostrarle varios de sus dibujos, con la intención de convencer a su padre una vez mas, no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

La ultima vez que Yu le pidió una mascota a su padre, termino encontrándose una gran pecera en el apartamento, con un par de peces coloridos en su interior, que no tardaron en ser de vueltos a la tienda de mascotas, al encontrarse una nota junto a la pecera escrita por el propio Yu, donde dejaba muy en claro lo aburrido que le resultaba la pareja de pececitos. Al pelinaranja no le interesaban los peces, a menos que estos estuvieran fritos sobre una cama de arroz, un pensamiento algo cruel, pero sincero de su parte.

Aline comprendía a Yu, estando tan solo en casa, se aburría mucho, pero con un perro podría salir más y hacer nuevos amigos, pero ella no podía hacer nada, incluso el señor Tendo le había dado la orden de sacar cualquier animal que su travieso hijo llevara a casa. Deposito el cuaderno de dibujo de vuelta en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, para asegurarse de que Yu comiera todos sus vegetales.

Después de comer y tal como lo prometió, Aline llevo al pelinaranja a comprar un helado, a un centro comercial cerca del lugar. Eran pasadas de las tres de la tarde, cuando las calles se llenaron de personas que iban y venían de compras. Mientras Aline aprovechaba para comprar algunos productos de limpieza, Yu corrió a la sección de regalos, a leer algunas tarjetas de felicitación, mas al fondo del pasillo, se encontraban varios estantes repletos de libros, que cubrían una gran variedad de temas. Se acerco curioso, leyendo algunos títulos y viendo los dibujos que cubrían las portadas.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse media vuelta e irse, una portada llamo su atención, de un brillante color amarillo. El titulo en grandes letras plateadas recitaba.

**Mi gato endemoniado** por Emily Ross

Tomo el libro en sus manos y lo examino con cuidado. En letras pequeñas en la parte inferior se leía la frase "Guía de supervivencia", de costado se podían ver las páginas pintas por el borde en color verde oscuro. Extraño. El libro no daba mas detalles, salvo el dibujo de un gato que se asemejaba mas a una mancha de tinta. En su opinión los gatos era tan… cursis, con sus grandes ojos tiernos y pelaje suave, solo a las chicas podrían gustarles. Aun así, aquel libro despertaba cierta curiosidad en él, debía tenerlo.

– ¡Aline! ¡Aline!

Corrió en busca de la chica para convencerla de que era sumamente importante que le comprar aquel libro. No tuvo que insistir demasiado, la joven le compraba casi cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Un libro, un simpático libro de colorida portada amarilla, parecía haberle regresado el buen humor a Yu, Aline espió con el rabillo del ojo al pequeño sentado en el sofá, no había despegado la vista de este, desde que llegaron. Sonrió feliz, todo indicaba que el niño estaba de mejor animo y sumamente interesado en su lectura. Regreso la vista al frente antes de detenerse a tomar un cesto de ropa y dirigirse al cuarto de lavado.

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevada con el libro frente a él, lo único que le importaba era averiguar más sobre su contenido…

"_Soy Emily Ross, tengo 14 años y vivo con mis padres y mi hermana mayor en un pequeño condado de Texas, uno de los lugares mas aburrido del planeta, donde nunca pasaba nada… Hasta el día en que mi hermana trajo a casa a esa bola con pelos, no sabia que ese mismo día, el demonio de tasmania se había mudado a nuestra casa… _"

Emily Ross, la protagonista del libro, una chica quejosa, que vivía siendo atormentada por el malvado gato de su hermana, o eso era lo que ella les hacia creer a todos. Capitulo tras capitulo, narraba las desventuras que debía sobrevivir al lado del felino y cansada de ello, decidió darse a la tarea de escribir sus vivencias e intentar guiar a mas personas en su misma, desesperada situación.

El pelinaranja reía con cada una de las alocadas ideas que usaba la protagonista para intentar deshacerse del gato, fallando en casi todas. Ese libro le daba una nueva idea sobre los felinos, en cada una de las descripciones que hacia Emily, los hacia ver como seres sumamente presumidos, orgullosos y malvados, un animal de compañía que en definitiva debías pensarlo dos veces antes de dejarlo entrar en tu casa.

Se pregunto entonces, como seria tener su propio gato, imagino como seria, grande, pequeño, blanco o negro. Y así pasó toda la noche leyendo cada una de las páginas, recostado sobre su cama, viendo a detalle los dibujos a blanco y negro que acompañaban cada relato, ilustrando el momento. Estaba tan fascinado con el contenido de aquel libro, que no se dio cuenta cuando cedió ante el cansancio quedando profundamente dormido, dejando sobre las sabanas revueltas el libro abierto junto a él, mostrando el dibujo de un gran gato pardo cruzando las calles.

################

La monótona voz del maestro de historia amenazaba con dejar profundamente dormidos a varios de sus alumnos, el pararse frente a ellos a leer los grandes fallos de la humanidad, no parecía ser una muy buena idea. Por suerte Yu era la excepción del grupo ese día, desde que llego lo único que había hecho era garabatear en su cuaderno, lo cual ayudaba a mantenerlo despierto, dibujos de gatos, de todas formas y tamaños, al niño le encantaba dibujar, pero no era muy bueno en ello. Casi siempre tenia que explicar lo que sus garabatos representaban, ya que pocas personas lograban descifrar con éxito sus irregulares formas.

Tras la somnífera clase de historia, los alumnos se tomaron un corto descanso a la espera de su siguiente clase, pero el maestro nunca llego, en su lugar recibieron la noticia de que se ausentaría por unos días. El grupo recibió con singular alegría la noticia, y no dudaron en dejar vacía el aula en cuestión de segundos tras el anuncio, Yu reviso con una rápida mirada el reloj sobre la pizarra antes de salir, una hora, los había dejado salir una hora antes. Feliz corrió al patio trasero, junto a las canchas, busco y ubico rápidamente la abertura oculta que existía tras unos arbustos, ya antes había visto a otros alumnos de grado mayor usar esa misma rendija para escapar de clases. La encontró y con cuidado salio a través de esta, al otro lado a un par de calles, estaba un gran parque, poco concurrido pero bien cuidado.

Ya afuera, y seguro de que no había sido visto, emprendió su búsqueda. Después de leer el libro sintió mucha curiosidad de poder tener un gato, pero sabía bien que su padre jamás le dejaría tener uno y sinceramente no quería tener de regreso a más peces en su habitación. Tendría que hacer eso a su manera, la idea era fácil, buscar un gato y vigilarlo, con suerte lo vería hacer algo divertido y gracioso.

Y así comenzó, camino varias calles, viendo en cada rincón, tras cada árbol, junto a la parada de autobús, pero nada, no había señales de un solo gato. No paso mucho para que la desesperación se hiciera presente, el ojiverde no tenia mucha paciencia. Gruño molesto de pie junto al crucé peatonal, cuando un dulce aroma inundo sus sentidos, guiado por el agradable aroma, llego a la esquina de una panadería, deliciosos panes de todas formas y tamaños adornaban el aparador. Apoyo sus manos sobre el vidrio mirando fijamente los esponjosos pastelillos. En ese momento su estomago rugió pidiendo atención. Tenía hambre y necesitaba comer algo. Se lamento el no traer un solo centavo, pero ese pensamiento fue remplazado rápidamente por la sorpresa, cuando escucho un fuerte ladrido tras él. Se giro rápidamente sobresaltado, viendo a un perro correr al otro lado de la calle, persiguiendo a un gato.

Deprisa siguió al perro, que lo condujo a un callejón no muy lejos de ahí. El gato atigrado, salto sobre unas cajas y con un rápido movimiento se perdió de vista, el perro de tamaño mediano, olisqueo el lugar por donde el gato se había perdido, para después retirarse victorioso.

Yu espero a que el perro se fuera para enseguida acercarse al callejón. Estaba oscuro y tenía mal olor. Con una mueca de desagrado, Yu se cuestiono el entrar por ese callejón o dar media vuelta y volver….

Opto por lo primero, el retroceder no era una opción, pero la idea de cruzar ese oscuro pasaje, tampoco le agradaba mucho. Respiro hondo y contuvo la respiración, cruzando tan rápido como pudo, llegando al final y dando vuelta a la derecha. Soltó una gran bocanada de aire, al verse fuera del mal oliente pasadizo. En ese reducido espacio encontró graffiti y mucha más basura, se alejo y siguió un poco mas adentro, ese no parecía un lugar seguro para un niño de su edad. Con ese pensamiento en mente acelero el paso, llegando tras lo que parecía ser una bodega.

Y fue ahí donde los vio…

Una media docena de gatos ocupaban el callejón, amarillos, blancos y grises, la mayoría dormían tranquilamente y otros mas revisaban los botes de basura cércanos. Yu vio emocionado a los felinos y sin pensarlo se acerco a ellos. Lamentablemente no llego muy lejos, cuando uno de los gatos avisto su presencia, dando un gran salto asustado y alarmando a los demás en el proceso, en cuestión de segundos el grupo de gatos se disipo corriendo en todas direcciones.

– ¡No esperen! – grito asustado

Obviamente ninguno de los felinos hizo caso a su petición. Yu bajo la mirada decepcionado e inflo sus mejillas, en un puchero. Había estado tan cerca. Ahora estaba solo a mitad de un callejón peligroso y todo para nada, cuando estaba por emprender el camino de regreso, su mirada se topo con una figura recostada en lo alto de una pila de cajas.

Curioso, centro su mirada sobre la gran mancha oscura que ocupada el lugar, topándose con unos grandes ojos amarillos, que le devolvían la mirada.

Un gran gato de pelaje oscuro, lo mirada desde lo alto recostado sobre su vientre, el pelinaranja se sintió emocionado al verlo. No todos los gatos se habían ido como pensó, pero eso tampoco aseguraba que este no saliera corriendo en cualquier momento.

Inseguro se adelanto un par de pasos acercándose a la pila de cajas, cosa que no pareció importarle al felino. Alentado por la serenidad del gato, llego lo más cerca posible, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el gato no le temía y no parecía tener intenciones de escapar como los demás.

–Tú no me tienes miedo, verdad – le hablo sin dejar de sonreír, y enseguida recordó algo que había leído el día anterior

"_Los gatos que no le temen a las personas son los más peligrosos, ya que siempre parece que planean algo. "_

Yu miro fijamente al gran animal, su pelaje brillaba con los rayos del sol dándole una apariencia mas refinada, sus grandes ojos amarillos lo hipnotizaban, el gato lo veía igual de curioso, como si inspeccionara cada detalle del niño. De repente, el felino desvió la mirada y levanto la cabeza de manera altiva.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Yu, que metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, en busca del teléfono celular que le había dado su padre en caso de emergencias, paso su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil para activar la función de la cámara y apuntar la pequeña lente posterior con la que contaba el móvil, en dirección al gato. Justo cuando iba a tomar la foto, el gato de un movimiento se incorporo y dio un salto en dirección al tejado.

– ¡No! Arruinaste la foto - se quejo

El gato se alejaba por la azotea sin prisa, pero el leve murmullo de una voz hizo que volviera la cabeza en dirección al sonido, vio a través de sus grandes ojos al pequeño niño gritarle, para después seguir su camino.

– ¡Oye! No me ignores cuando te hablo, ¡Ah! Ya lo veras te voy a encontrar gato grosero – exclamo molesto, agitando sus brazos

Lo ultimo que Yu vio, fue la larga cola perderse de vista. Reviso el teléfono móvil comprobando con disgusto que la foto no había salido nada bien, solo aparecía una mancha oscura en movimiento, pero igual decidió guardarla, en ese momento vio la hora, y salio corriendo del callejón. Dentro de poco Aline aparecería en la puerta de su escuela para recogerlo, y si no lo encontraba ahí se metería en problemas.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y agitado entro por la rendija de antes, cruzo el gran patio de su instituto y llego justo a tiempo. Se detuvo para tomar aire y descansar un poco, a lo lejos vio a la joven castaña acercarse, que enseguida le sonrió feliz de verlo.

Y por ese día su casería de gatos había terminado, con la fotografía de una mancha y una carrera maratónica de regreso a casa…

* * *

_Hola a todos, soy nueva en este fandom, así que si ven una o varias cosas fuera de lugar ya saben la razón. La idea para escribir esto me llego en un momento de ocio total, mientras escuchaba la canción de "Lost kitten", algo extraño ya que dicha canción habla sobre un hombre que se enamora de una prostituta, si… a veces la inspiración resulta de escuchar canciones como esas, así que no esperen que tenga gran sentido este fic jejeje. Al final incluiré un pequeñísimo MasamunexGinga._

_No se si alguien le vaya a gustar esto, pero si les gusta y quieren que lo continué, háganmelo sabes por favor._

_Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido._

_Saludos y gracias por leer._


End file.
